


Dean's Prayer

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Castiel, Dean Prays, Dean prays to God ( to be specific), Drabble, Faithful Dean, Fear, Forgiveness, God loves Dean, Love, M/M, Other, POV Dean Winchester, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Scripture References, Shame, Worry, fear of God, spirituality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Faithful and devoted Dean Winchester prays to God for forgiveness during a moment of inner turmoil and stress.





	Dean's Prayer

I feel the anxiety rushing in

The power of your wrath all around me. Far more dangerous than hell fire and more worthy of fear than the devil.

I am haunted by the need in my flesh. My heart feeling like ice, pumping coldness throughout my veins. I am scared of what life has given me.

God, forgive me and come see about me please. Please know that I mean no harm or wrong.

I enjoyed myself in his touch far more than I should. That Angel is yours and I shouldn’t have put my hands on him…that day.

 

Take away the fear and guilt in my body Lord God. Let me know that you still care. Come after me with the mercy in your being and save me from this strange lust.

Never in my life have I been righteous. Never have I even tried. But now…. after that one moment.

Come save me please. I am scared.

Father please…don’t be angry with me. Please I beg you.

 

_“I am not angry with you, Dean.”_

 

 

 

> _“Do not be anxious about anything, but in every situation, by prayer and petition with thanksgiving, present your request to God.” – Philippians 4:6_


End file.
